Vampire: Demon de vei
by LNS
Summary: I found this wierd girl. She looks wierd. But i cant help but feel wierd around her. i just want to..........        This is a special story. If you like anime, and a good suspense story, then check it out.  Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Vampyre :

Demon de vei

By

Matthew « Demon de vei » Anderson

_Ashtoreth is number 12_

_Esther is number 13 Treize_

_Astarte is number 11_

_All of which stands for the goddess of love and war._

Chapter 1

A Normal Day

_"Oh, yes. I would love to go to the movies with you. I'm free tomorrow. Great. I'll meet you…" _A sudden alarm wakes a rather disappointed young woman. Sighs. "Aww. It was just a dream." Sits up in her bed. She wearily wipes her eyes. The sunlight coming through the window streams across her face, glinting in her green eyes. As they adjust to the light, she begins to watch as the dust particles dance in the morning rays. She watches them intently. Captivated by the way they dance in a light breeze through her room. She loses track of time, while watching the display of the particles acrobatics. "Crap!" she exclaims, slapping her hand against her forehead. "I have to get ready for school." She stands up slowly. Her legs still pining for the comfort of her bed. She walks towards her bathroom and turns on the shower head. She places one hand in the path of the running water, in fear that it hasn't warmed up yet. Due to some pluming problems. "Ahh, still cold." She says to herself while shaking her hand free of the cool reminder of a new day. After a few more minutes of letting the water run, she takes off her clothes and gets in the shower. She lathered her sponge and began going over her body. She then lathered her hair and put it under the facet. "It's too bad, that was all a dream." She says to herself as she continues rinsing. "I wish it were real." She lets out a sigh before turning off the water. She then picks up a green towel off the rack and began drying off her body. She then walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth. She looks up in the mirror, with foam still around her mouth, and sighs again. _Green. _She then goes back into her room and takes out her school uniform. When she was finally finished, she went into the kitchen and began making herself some breakfast. She scrambled some eggs, toasted some bread, fried some bacon, and poured a glass of orange juice. When she finished, she ran out the door, still with the toast in her mouth. _Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm going to be so late. _She says to herself while running towards the school. _Why did I have to make breakfast?_ Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a bell. _Crap. I'm late. _She ran even faster as she got closer to the schools front door. When she got to her class, she forgot to eat the toast, still in her mouth. "I'mmm sowwy I was wate." She says as she bows her head. Hoping not to be punished.

"It's not your first day here Miss Ayana. You are in the 11th grade." Her teacher replied with a sour tone. She looks up at him, as it seems that he isn't finished. "So if you want to eat breakfast, then I suggest that you wake up just a bit earlier." Making a gesture towards his mouth.

Embarrassed, she takes the piece of toast from her mouth, and begins to apologize profusely. He shakes his head and motions her to go take a seat. She walks to her seat with a slight blush of embarrassment. As class commences, she turns her head because she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey, Momomi. What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, sorry Karen. I had to make breakfast and before I knew it I was"

"Ahem."

Stammering. "Sorry sir." She lowers her head into a book, as to avoid his accusing stare.

The rest of the class period, went on without a peep. She was a bit embarrassed about the fact that she was late, almost all the time, and that she was always being yelled at, for being forgetful. When the lunch bell rang, she let out a sigh of relief, as it was time that everyone stopped listening to what the teacher was saying and started to move desks closer to their friends.

"So, Momomi, looks like you forgot to get up early again." A friend says as she moves a nearby chair towards her. "I swear, I don't know how you pay attention in our nursing class."

"Well, Haru" Momomi started, rubbing the back of her head. "I woke up early, but I got a little distracted by something."

Haru had a slight grin on her face. "You were looking at the dust again weren't you?"

Karen laughs at the thought of her friend just looking at dust. "So that's why you were late?"

Momomi sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't help it. There was something about looking at them dancing around in the sunlight, that I just couldn't look away. And the next thing I know, I wasted 20 minutes."

"You are such a scatter brain sometimes Momo." Karen says with a smirk. "It's no wonder that you don't have a boyfriend."

Gasp. "Karen!" Momomi blushes. She'd always wanted someone, but never got around to asking anyone.

"It's true." Haru added.

Momomi slumps down on her desk, discouraged by her friends' comments.

Muffled under her arms. "You guys are mean."

"There, there Momo." Karen says as she rubs her friends back. "It's not like you aren't pretty. It's just that you are so forgetful at times, that you seem kind of slow."

She raises her head from her desk. "Really?" Karen and Haru both nod. "Then I guess that I won't ever find someone to fall in love with."

"Come on, don't say that." Haru says in a reassuring voice. "I'm sure you will find that special person one day." Momomi looks up to meet her friend's eyes. "Who knows, it might be today."

Momomi closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Yeah right."

Sensing the mood slightly dampened, they decide to eat their lunches in silence. After the bell signaling that lunch was over, everyone went back to their seats, and the day finished with out anyone talking. At least, not aloud.

_I want someone, but how am I supposed to get them? Am I just supposed to go up to them and say, "Hey, my name is Momomi Ayana. I would like for you to love me, and I will pledge my undying loyalty to you." That would never work. "Today" huh? The only way I would find someone today, is if they were on the brink of death. And it would be just my luck, that as soon as I find them, they die. _Sighs, while looking out at the sky. _I really do wish that I could find someone._

As the school bell rings, everyone empties out of the class room like soldiers scrambling to their commanders call. Momomi stands up and begins to walk out the door. When she gets to the front gate of the school, she notices her friends waiting for her.

"Huh? Haru. Karen."

They both just stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Come on Momo. Do you really think that we would just let you walk home all by yourself?" Karen says with a smile, as they both take an arm and begin walking home.

"Hey, you guys. You are the best friends ever." Momomi says as she pulls them closer while walking.

"Well, we have known each other all our lives. So it's only natural that we will help you." Haru says as she smiles back.

"Yeah. We will help you find someone. Promise."

"Thanks Karen. Both of you." Momomi says with tears welling up. "You two are the best."

"Yeah, we know." They both say in unison.

They continue to walk together, until they reach a cross roads.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Momomi says as she unlocks arms.

"Yeah." Karen answers as Haru follows her. "Just make sure that you wake up on time this time."

"Okay." Momomi yells as she starts off down the other way. "I promise."

As she was on her way home, she took some time to enjoy the scenery. She decided to stop off at the beach. She stared off at the waves as the sky blue water turned into foam that was pearl white. The sound of the water crashing on the shore was relaxing. It helped her forget about all the things that go wrong everyday. After she reflected on the occurrences of the day, she headed home. She just had to see the setting sun.

When she was a block away from her house, she had a weird feeling, which overwhelmed her. _What is this feeling? Something's off._ She continued walking. As she neared her house, she saw a pair of legs poking from behind a nearby bush. _What's that? Are those… legs? Oh my god. _She slowly approached the bush. Her thoughts racing over what to do. _Oh my god. _She got close enough to the body and noticed that it was a she. "Oh my god. What happened?" she said as she pulled the body out. "Oh my god. Is she dead?" she put her head up to her chest. "No, there's a heartbeat." She let out a sigh of relief. "But her head is really banged up. Maybe I should call the police." She gasped at the sudden contact. A hand grabbed her arm as she was reaching for her cell phone.

The girl grunted, showing obvious signs of discomfort with the movement. Her voice quivered as she opened her mouth to form words. She pulled the girl in close and strained as she said, what appeared to be her last words. "N n no p p police." Her hands dropped down to the ground as she uttered those cryptic words.

"What should I do?" Momomi asked herself. "There has to be a reason why she wouldn't want to have the police involved." She takes the girl into her arms and takes her into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel on My Doorstep

She places the girl gently on her couch. She then runs into the bathroom and searches frantically through the medicine cabinet. _Alright, I have a girl in my house, who I don't even know. She is bleeding, and unconscious on my couch. I need to find something to stop the bleeding. _She picks up a box of gauze and medical tape. _This should help. Thank goodness I am in a nursing course, or else I don't know what would happen to this girl. _She runs back to the front room, after grabbing some alcohol, cotton balls and some pain killers. The girl is still lying on the couch, as she kneels down beside her. "Alright." She says to herself, trying to calm herself down. The only time she has ever performed any type of first aid on someone, it was a dummy. She's helped a few stray animals that were injured, but this was her first time on a real person. So she took a few deep breaths. "I can do this." She first checked her pulse. It wouldn't look good if she had a dead girl in her house. She picked up the girls arm, and rolled back her sleeve. _Wow. She is really pretty. I wonder how she ended up like this._ "It's faint, but it's stable." She had to check her temperature next. So she leaned in and pressed her forehead against hers. She blushes a little when her skin touched hers. _So soft, and white. Except for this circle. _"Oh no, she is starting to run a slight fever. I need to do something quick." She then took off her clothes, so she could feel more relaxed. As she was unzipping the jump suit, her heart began to race. _I don't know if I should be doing this. How will she act if she, all of a sudden, found herself naked in a stranger's house? But I need to get her temperature down. It's dangerous if she catches a fever now in her current condition. _When she got it off, she was shocked at what she saw. _She really is beautiful. Her skin is so white. Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about something like that. I have a job to do. _She berated herself. "She is really bruised up here. I think a couple of ribs might be fractured." She thought to herself. _But maybe I'm wrong. I hope I'm wrong, and they are just bruises._ She then turned her attention to the most urgent matter at hand, her damaged head. "I really hope it's not that bad. If it is, then I might have to take her to the hospital." As she brushed her hand across her forehead. _Such beautiful white hair. It looks almost silver. I wonder if she dyes it. She must._ She moves the hair, the girl started to stir.

"No hospital." She said in a barely audible tone.

"But, you don't understand. If it is really serious, then I will have no other choice. I can't do everything if it's a really bad…" she stops talking noticing the girl go back to sleep. _It can't be helped. I guess I won't go to the hospital. I just hope it's not that bad. _She turns her attention back towards her head, where it seemed to be bleeding. "Oh… okay." She says as she inhales deeply. "It's not that bad. But judging by how she keeps going in and out of consciousness, she might have a concussion. I'll have to check her pupils." She moves her hands towards her eye lids and gently opens them. Her green eyes widened as she saw hers. _What? They are completely white. _Turns her attention towards something in them. _Wait. There seems to be a black dot at the bottom of each eye. Is she blind? If so, then it's pointless. But it is a waste. _"Well, in any case, I'm going to have to do something about the bleeding." She takes out the cotton balls, and douses them with alcohol. She then gently rubs the slight gash on her head. The girl feels the sting on the liquid and tenses up at the touch. But soon relaxes. She continues to clean her wound and then dresses it with gauze, then followed by the medical tape. When she finished, she looked at the girl, who lay there on her couch, sleeping like a baby. "I wonder just how long she is going to sleep?" she wonders to herself. "Well," she abruptly says as she stands up. "I'm going to go to sleep myself. I do have scho" _Wait. There is no way that I can go to school with her here. Oh man. What am I going to do? _She asks herself the question a hundred times before lying down on her bed. "What ever. I'll just figure it out in the morning. I'm sure everything will be clear by then." She lies sprawled out on her bed, exhausted from the preceding events, and drifts off into a docile dream.

The next morning, she got up, this time having a reason to not want to, turned over under her sheets and unplugged the alarm.

"I'm not going to go to school today. I have to stay here." Her mind drifted back towards the girl that lies asleep on her couch. _I need to make sure that she is going to be alright. I'll wait till she wakes up, then I'll go back._

After getting another hour of sleep, she reluctantly gets out of bed. She jumps into the shower, brushes her teeth, and then goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. As she was breaking the eggs, she noticed the girl on her couch shift a little. So she walked over and noticed that she has relieved herself on the couch. _I should have seen this coming. _She says as she lets out a sigh. She stands up and goes to the bathroom and retrieves a wash cloth, a towel, a bucket, some soap and a cover, before returning. When she walked back into the room, the girl was moving her head, trying to find out where she was coming from. Noticing her movement, she tried talking to her. "Hey, umm, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to bathe you alright?" she says while holding her breath. The girl seemed to understand, and continued to lay there.

She then soaked the wash cloth, lathered it up with the soap, and began to go over her body. She tried to hide her blushing face as she went over her soft, smooth, white skin. _Wow. She really has a great body. _She gulped when she made it to her breasts. She just stared for a moment. A burning sensation was suddenly in her cheeks, as she went over them with the cloth. _They are a little bigger than mine, but they are firm. Wait. Why am I thinking about something like this now?_ She then noticed that she still had to go there. A place where all women consider a place where only they can go. She looked up into her face and asked, "Umm, is it alright if I wash your… umm…" the girl only nodded as a response. She, feeling a bit uncomfortable with touching another girl there, closed her eyes as she finished and dried her off. "I should check her temperature now. I hope it went down." She told herself aloud. She leaned in and felt her forehead. "Great. It seems like it's gone now." She let out a sigh of relief. "She seems to be awake, but I don't think she can move around yet. And pretty soon, she is going to have to eat."_ There is only one way to feed her. _"I guess it can't be helped." She says to herself as she stands up and returns to the kitchen.

After she finished cooking, she brought the food back to the girl. Now, her eyes were open. She was looking right at Momomi as she walked over with the tray of food. _So white. _"Oh, you're awake?" Momomi says with a start. "I thought you were going to be out of it for a while." Takes a seat on the floor next to the couch. "Do you think you can eat something?" she asks with a smile.

The girl tries to sit up on the couch, but slumps back down. She was like a new born calf trying to walk. Momomi noticed and waved her hand. "You don't need to strain yourself. It's okay." She takes a piece of bacon from the tray and places a part of it in her mouth. "Chew." She said, sounding like a mother talking to her baby. The girl tried to chew, but almost choking on the food, she spit it back up. Momomi wiped her mouth and smiled slightly. A thought of a mother trying to feed her newborn ran through her mind. "It's okay. I know what to do." She smiled as she put the bacon into her mouth and started chewing. A blush ran across her face, because of the thought of what she has to do. _I guess I have to. _She leaned in and placed her mouth on hers. She then softly forced the food into her mouth. She swallowed and looked at her. Her expression never changed. She kept a calm demeanor. Momomi on the other hand had thought running through her mind at a fast pace. _They are soft. _Due to her thought, she almost swallowed the food herself.

When she finished, she stood up and started cleaning the room. She noticed her jump suit on the floor. When she grabbed it, she noticed that it had some weight to it, and there was a jingle in one of her pockets. Before she could check the pockets, it fell out.

_What's this? _She picks it up. _A dog tag? Does that mean she is in the military? Well, at least I'll know her name from this. Huh? There is only a number: XIII. Thirteen? What could that mean?_ She shrugs her shoulders. As she continues to stare at the tag, the suit slips out of her arms and makes a thud on the floor. _Huh? What's that? _She picks it up and goes through the pockets. _What? A knife. And a wing shaped razor on a string. I guess that she is a soldier. Either that or she is really into cosplay. I'll just ask her another time. _

After she throws their clothes into the wash, she goes back into the front room and takes a seat next to the girl. She seemed to have fallen asleep. Taking her lead, she also went to sleep. When she woke up from her nap, she realized that it was already getting dark outside. So she decided that it was time that she made dinner. So she got up and went back to work in the kitchen. When she finished, she went back to feed her. When she couldn't eat anymore, she went back to her room and fell out on the bed again.

The following three days seemed to go by the same way. Momomi washed her, fed her, and reapplied bandages.

When Momomi woke up on the fourth day, she found the girl sitting up on the couch staring out the window. She seemed to be lost in thought. Her facial expression never changed. Momomi looked at her for 10 whole minutes without a change in features.

"Can I help you with something?" her voice sounding rather cold and mean, but it was soft. Considering that she was kept alive by Momomi.

"Oh… I didn't mean to stare. I was just surprised to see you up." Momomi said startled. _The least you could say is thank you. _

"I am better now." She says as she turns her attention towards her. Her eyes now wide open. The light seemed to shine right off of her eyes. It was blinding. She could tell now that she wasn't blind, because she was looking right at her. Those pearls wouldn't look anywhere else. It kind of made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She never had anyone look at her so intently before.

She stammered, trying to find the right words. "So… what happened to get you like that?" she couldn't bare to bring herself to eye contact.

"I don't know." She said calmly.

"You don't know?" Momomi repeated. Shocked at what she has heard.

She repeats. "No. I don't know."

_It's as I thought. _She walks slowly closer towards her. The girls' eyes continue watching her. Never leaving her for an instant. As if she were sure that she was going to do something. "Can you do me a favor?"

"And what might that be?" still, no change in facial expression.

"I need you to look at me for a moment." Momomi says as she starts to stare into her eyes.

"Alright." She complies.

As she stares into her eyes, she feels a shiver shoot through her body. A feeling of terror and emptiness filled her. Making her completely forget why she asked her to look into her eyes in the first place. _No, not again. Not again. Daddy……… Help me. _She quickly looks away from her. Staring into her eyes seemed to bring up memories of a past that is better off forgotten. The girl looked at her. This time her facial features changed, only a little, and for a brief second, her eyebrows arched, before returning back to normal.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a cynical voice.

"Yes, I … I'm alright." She tried to catch her breath. "Tell me, what happened."

"I don't know. I only remember when you were feeding me."

"You don't know?" Momomi repeated, again.

"No, I don't."_ Just why does she keep repeating everything I say? Does she not believe me? For what reason does she has to distrust me?_

_A concussion, and from the sounds of it, it's long term. _"Okay. So, where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I can see that this is going nowhere."

"What is your name." she says, in more of a statement, than a question.

"Well," Momomi started as she stuttered, suddenly taken aback by her sudden brashness. "My name is Momomi… Momomi Ayana. What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you should have a name." Momomi suggests with a smile.

"Why? I don't see the need for one. The purpose for a name is to differentiate between different organisms of the same species. As long as I know you are talking to me, the there is no reason for me to have one." Her tone almost cold. She seemed to get straight to the point. Which sort of put Momomi on edge.

"Well, I would like to be able to call you something. How about Treize?"

"That sounds acceptable." She replied.

A slight frown appeared on her face. Quickly, she replaced it with a small smile. _I wish you would sound just a bit happier about it. _"Great. From now on your name is Treize."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not Such a Normal Day

"Well, seeing that we got that out of the way," Momomi says as she stands up and turns towards the kitchen. "I think we should eat something."

"Yes. I require nourishment." Treize says as she turns her attention towards the window.

"Alright. I'll start cooking and when I'm done, I'll call for you." She says as she starts walking.

"Yes." Was her only reply as she turned her attention from the window, to only offer a pacing glance, then returned to watching the sky.

As Momomi started cooking, Treize started to turn her attention towards her. She couldn't stop staring at her. Momomi's actions in the kitchen, were like watching a ballet. She moved gracefully around as she cooked. As if she has been doing so for a long time. All her life even. _So that's cooking._ When she finally finished cooking, she came back with the food on a tray and sat next to her on the couch.

"So Treize, do you think you can eat on your own now?" Momomi asks with a smile. Recalling the first time she tried.

She thought about it. "No, my jaw is still a bit heavy. I don't think I will be able to chew my food."

Momomi lets out a slight sigh. Not out of frustration, but more so, out of the fact that Treize was helpless. "Fine. I'll feed you."

Again, she takes the food into her mouth and places it into Treize's. Her eyes suddenly widened. _What is she doing? _Treize's tongue was moving around in her mouth. _Is she kissing me? _It moved around slowly, going everywhere and anywhere. Momomi pulled back as she tried to catch her breath.

Panting. "So what was that all about?" Momomi asked, still out of breath.

"I was trying to get all the food." Treize said calmly. She showed no sign of embarrassment due to the fact that they just French kissed. "I thought it was necessary. There would have been food left in your mouth if I hadn't, and I thought that I was to receive the nourishment. I can not do that unless I get all the food."

Her reasoning made sense, but that didn't help Momomi any. She was still shocked at the fact that her first real kiss, was done with food in her mouth.

Still a bit flushed, Momomi tries to formulate a sentence. "Well, I guess you are right."

"So will you not feed me now?" Treize asked in a soft voice. Sounding almost like pleading.

"No, I'll keep feeding you. After all, you cant to it yourself. At least, not for a little while."

"Understood."

Momomi went back to feeding her the food. Her tongue didn't go back in her mouth again. When she finished, she took the tray back into the kitchen and came back to sit next to her.

"So do you think you can stand up?" Momomi asked with a concerned look.

Treize nodded her head, as she stood up slowly. Momomi's eyes widened in disbelief. She was hurt so bad three days ago, that she couldn't even sit up on the couch. Let alone, stand. Treize looked down at her widening green eyes, with her own blinding whites. "Is there a problem?" she asks with a slight hint of annoyance.

"No, not at all." Momomi stuttered.

"Alright then. So what do I need to be able to stand for?" Treize asked as she turned her entire body in her direction.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a shower." Momomi tried her best not to look into her eyes, but found herself being drawn towards them.

"Alright." Treize replies as she holds out her hand. "I don't know where the shower is."

Momomi breaks her trance and focuses on the hand that is in front of her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you didn't know your way around here yet." She takes her hand, and begins walking down the hallway. "I'll show you around after the shower."

Treize nods her head and continues to follow her towards the bathroom. When they're in, Momomi starts the water.

"Now you might want to give…" her voice trailed off. She was going to tell her that it took a while for the water to heat up, but she had already jumped into the shower.

"Alright, now that I am here, what do I do?" Treize asked as she looked at Momomi's stunned face. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? No, nothings wrong." She replied as she reached for a sponge. "You just have to lather up this sponge and go over your body with it."

Treize nodded, and Momomi left her to let her do her business. After about 12 minutes, Momomi heard the door open. Out came a drenched Treize. Her hair was drenched. It stuck to her wet body as if it were painted on. All the way down her back. The water beads slowly trickled down her back, to her waist, then her thighs, and finally, her legs, before pooling at the floor. As she walked into the room, Momomi couldn't help but stare.

_Beautiful. _"Umm… Treize, you are going to have to dry off." Momomi says, trying not to stare. _I guess it is her natural color._

"Understood." Treize replied, while grabbing the towel she remembered her using on her multiple times.

When she finished drying off, Momomi went into her room to retrieve some clothes.

"You have to wear this." She says as she hands her the clothes.

"Understood." She says again.

After putting on the clothes, she joined Momomi in the living room to watch some TV. As Momomi was entranced by the happenings on the TV, Treize just stared at her.

"Excuse me, Miss Ayana. Can I ask you a question?" Surprised by the sudden formality, she turns her head. "Sure Treize. Go ahead."

"Why did you help me?" her voice lacking the usual cynical feel.

"Because," she sat up and placed a hand on hers. "I couldn't just let you lay there on the street. You never know what someone might do to you."

"Do to me?" she sounded puzzled.

"Yes. Anyone might want to take advantage of you, because you are so pretty. And they seem to only attach pretty women." Her hand started to tremble.

Sensing distress, Treize looks her in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She turns her head towards the clock. "It's getting late. We should go to bed. I have to go to school in the morning." She stands and begins walking towards her room. She stops at the entrance of the room and turns around to look over her shoulder. "You know, you can sleep in here too. I only had you out there, because I didn't want to further your injuries."

Treize just nodded her head, as she followed her into the room. They lie down and both slip off into their dreams. Suddenly, Momomi starts turning slightly. Her weight shifting from one side to the other.

"_Come on. Why do you have to be so difficult?"_

"_But," sniff sniff_

"_Take it off. That's my girl. Now on your knees."_

" _I don't want to do this anymore."_

"_Too bad. Now on your knees you little bitch." slap "NOOOOO!!"_

The silent night was broken by the screams of a woman in fear. Momomi sat up in bed with a face covered in bullets of cold sweat. Her entire section of the bed was drenched in it. Her heart still was racing. She tries to calm herself by holding a hand to her heart, but to no avail. Her body can't help but tremble like an autumn leaf in a gust of wind. She weeps softly to herself, as to not wake her new bedmate. Unbeknownst to her, she was already awake. The tossing and turning had forced her from a rather placid dream. Even though it was devoid of any objects, people, or anything for that matter. She wanted to know what the problem was, so she turned over in the bed and asked her.

"Momomi? What's wrong?" her voice never changing. Still as level as ever. Not even changing in tone or pitch. It sounded more like it was a rhetorical question.

"It's nothing." Momomi replies after wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just couldn't sleep that's all."

"You are lying." Her voice stated in a cold tone.

"No really. I just couldn't sleep" Momomi insisted, trying to keep her from asking anymore questions.

"Look into my eyes." Treize commanded.

"What for?" Momomi protested, trying not to.

"Because I can tell you if it's really nothing." She sat up in the bed and positioned herself in front of her friend.

As she looked into her white pearls, she could see her emerald gems looking back at her. Her heart began to race. Her eyes were a mirror into her own soul. She hated the color of her eyes.

_Jade. Lime. Olive. These are different colors, but they all have the same origin. Green._

_Emeralds. Gems. These things are beautiful. People want them for their beauty. And desire them for their value._

_The color of the grass. The color of the chloroplast which convert sunlight into a food source to feed the plant._

_Trees. Also their color. Trees provide even more much needed oxygen for the human race._

_Eyes. My eyes. A constant reminder of my past. Of my hatred. Of myself._

"Momomi. You are currently thinking of your past." Treize stated, while breaking her line of thought.

"H-how did you know that?" she stuttered. Trying to understand how she was able to know that.

"Because, your eyes drifted slowly to the lower left corner and stayed there for quite some time."

She puts her hands to her face and cries. "Yes. I was. But… but can w we just t talk about it later?"

"Yes." Treize replies as she turns over to her side and quickly falls back to sleep.

Momomi dries her tears and lies down again. After a few minutes of wrestling with the notion, she fell back to sleep. In the morning, she got up, took her shower, brushed her teeth, and began making breakfast. Treize woke up with her, but decided that she wouldn't get in her way. Instead, she just sat back and watched her cook. When it was done, she sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry Treize, but I won't be able to feed you today. You're gonna have to try it on your own. I'm going to be late for school. Okay. See ya." And out the door she went.

Treize stood up and walked over towards the food on the counter and began to eat it with no problems.

Meanwhile, in the class room, Haru and Karen were standing around Momomi's desk.

"Where is she?" Karen asked with her hands across her chest. "She hasn't been to school in the last four days."

"I hope nothings happened to her." Haru added.

"Maybe she is up at a boyfriend's house." Karen said jokingly.

"Come on. You know that she wouldn't do anything like that. She's too clumsy for that." Haru replied with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're… Hey! Momo! Over here."

She ran over to her friends. Out of breath, she rested her hands on her knees. "Hey… you guys… what's going…. On?"

"Well, what have you been doing all this time? You have been out of school for four days."

"Yeah." Haru added.

She stuttered, trying to think of a good answer to their question. "Umm… I was sick." _I hope they buy it._

"Quit lying."

_Damn._

"Yeah, we know that you were with a boy the whole time." Karen says with a smirk.

"What?" Momomi says, almost screaming. _Me, with a boy? _

"Calm down Momo." Karen shushed, trying to keep the entire class from looking their way. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's okay if you have a boyfriend."

"But I don't." Momomi stated in protest. Trying not to blush.

"Yeah, well" Karen starts as the teacher starts walking in. "We'll find out eventually. I hope we can meet him."

"But I told you I don't." she just sighed in relief.

For the rest of the day she couldn't get her mind off her new roommate, Treize.

_I hope she's alright. I wonder what she is doing now. Is she watching TV? I wonder if she ate the food I left this morning. I have to hurry up and get home. I have to make sure everything is alright. Although I must say, that I didn't expect her to be up and about this soon. It should have at least taken her another week or two. But a speedy recovery means she is in good health._

The bell rings, and the girls are off on their way home. Karen and Haru continue asking her about her boyfriend as they approach their turning points.

"See ya." Momomi yells as she starts to jog home.

"I wonder why she is running home." Haru asks aloud. Not to anyone in particular.

"Well," a slight grin runs over Karen's face. "How about we follow her?"

"Okay. She might be running home to get dinner ready for her boyfriend." Haru says jokingly, as she runs behind Karen.

When she finally reaches her house, she opens the door and starts to raise her voice slightly. It didn't sound like anger, but more like surprise.

"Hey, who do you think she is talking to in there?" Haru asked while peeking over Karen's shoulder.

"I don't know, but let's knock and ask ourselves."

They slowly approach the door, but stop just short of knocking.

"You know what, let's just wait till tomorrow. This way we can come with her and it won't seem like we followed her home like a bunch of perverts."

"Okay." Haru said somberly. "I really wanted to know today."

"You can wait just a little longer cant you?"


End file.
